sailsofpatchworkfandomcom-20200214-history
King Tristin
Ah yes...Another story shall we? How about the rise of King Tristin of Tangi-ver. A classic mythos some would call it in our vast universe. Now...Oh..you never heard of, King Tristen? Wow, never been to a library huh? Oh well. Let me explain. Tristin is a tangi, a humanoid (very humanoid) being that can expunge tentacle like appendages out of their body that has a near inifinate length...No this is not hentai, shut up! Ahem, these appendages could be used in multiple ways to assit the weilder. Both males, and females of the tangi had these in many variations. But none of them were like Tristin my dear, and sir. No, no. The tangi at most could grow three, or four. Tristin could grow seven naturally, and could absorb, and infect others with this defect. Why was this a threat? Most tangi die when they gain there fouth appendage, as each tangi require a vital amount of life force to sustain. But Tristen defects could of been a virus, having 7 naturally requires a lot of life. But that theory was thrown out of the window when we did a test, and found out he's an evolved varia-. Oh right, the story! Well...now that you know a bit about, Tangi-ver, and the tangi. Let's talk about, Tristin's rise to power. Rise to power. No one knew where was born, where, or who his parents was. Not even he knows. And to this date, it's still a mystery to why he was the only one to evolve. Either way, it was because of his gift, he rose to power. I guess we should start when he was found. Oh...what? You don't wanna hear the exposition, and want action, and the juicy parts? Ok, but don't complain later. Well, Tristen was about a young teen at the time. The leaders of the planet wanted him dead out of fear. And luckily for the young teen. They were really old fashion, and happened to showed up at his execution, which gave him the chance to strike. Expunging the tentacles into their bodies- Get your mind out of the gutter! Now...Ripping into their bodies, and infecting them. Virtually killing them. This was the point where he absorbed the infect life forces, and used it as his own. Naturally, he would be hunted down. But since he just absorb the multiple kings. It was only a right of passage to name him the next King! They tried to chant, but he stopped them. "My muse is music, not silly choirs of people." Within the next month or so. He attempted a good job to fixing the problems of planet. And unlike the rest of the leaders, he didn't ask for much. Making him very likable to the planet's inhabitants. Within a year, the land was in peace. Cleaner. Oh what? You don't know about the planet, Tangi-ver? Where do you live? Earth? Oh, that makes sense. I'll get to that in a moment. But now. After about fifty years, the planet realized that, Tristin had a pool of life force that kept expanding. Making him truly special "I never cared for power, I never cared for money, or anything else. All I care is for this planet, and I'm going to fix it." Were one of the few words that made one realize, he was still a person. Even with his powers, he stayed a person. The only time where one could see him act godly was during the planet's crisis. During this time, the planet was being targeted by assholians. And as comical as this sounds. It was! As, King Tristin, and a army of 100 easily disposed of of army of 15,000. How may you ask? Tentacle power is strong within this war. From that point on, the King got bored of his planet. And decided to travel into space in search of some other lonely planet that needed their help. He didn't need a space ship, or a machine. His body was capable of expunging him out like a virus being kicked out by the anti-bodies. From there, he traveled through space, in hopes to heal more destructed planets. Tangi-ver The planet, Tangi-ver in the beginning was a rich culture civilization. But as all ancient times shit, they eventually became a futuristic world. But unlike others cool looking places. This planet has become grimy with corruption, pollution, you name it. It was there. It wasn't ghetto, it had the money, but the planet's leaders where very greedy. And tended to only fix up the many tourist shops, and add in the plenty of sexualize shops due to the species power. Ok now you may think of hentai. Cause that was basically it. But after the reign of King Tristin. The planet has finally founded it's utopia. But sadly, even in it's peace. They found out they're main exports was hentai, herbal medicine, and life force packets. While very wealthy, it was...degradeding. Yet they are still renown due to their king, that sends fear to the near by planets surrounded them. Who knows where King Tristin. They say when the right type of music is played from Monster's cat, or suicide sheep youtube's channel. He shall appear to listen with you. Just...stay on his good side.